¿Qué sería sin ti?
by MadelineCharlotte
Summary: Que paso con Draco? Que paso con Hermione? La guerra no termina. Continuacion de "No hay a amor sin sufrimiento"
1. Espía

**¿Qué sería sin ti?**

**Cap. 1: Espía**

Los hechizos volaban de aquí para allá. El Ministerio era un caos.

- Cuidado! – Harry oyó el grito de Ron a su derecha, cuando fue embestido por el pelirrojo para evitar un Avada que había pasado bastante cerca.

- Debemos evacuar – gritaba Ginny. La pelirroja comenzó a gritarles a los magos que se encontraban allí que corrieran hacia la salida, mientras Harry iba detrás de una cabellera rubia. El mortifago sonrió otra vez de la mascara cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y empezaron a bajar. Harry tomo el ascensor de al lado sabiendo a donde se dirigía. El día anterior había llegado una carta anónima diciendo que un gran número de mortifagos irían al Departamento de Misterios a buscar algo que necesitaba Voldemort. La carta no estaba firmada y tampoco especificaba que era lo que buscaban. Había llegado para Harry y solo él había podido leerla. El pelinegro maldecía que le hubiese escapado Lucius Malfoy mientras apretaba una y otra vez el botón para bajar, aunque eso no haría que lo hiciera más rápido.

El pasillo estaba desierto y silencioso, comenzó el camino ya conocido hasta la puerta de Departamento, estaba por dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos cuando…

- Shhh… - alguien había parecido detrás de Harry y lo apuntaba con la varita – no te des vuelta – le siseo una voz conocida para Harry.

- Maldita seas, Malfoy – una sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en el rostro del rubio.

- Calladito te ves mas lindo, Potter – le susurro – ahora… quiero que me digas donde esta Hermione –

- Te agradara saber, Malfoy, que no le permitimos venir hoy… - dijo con rencor en la voz.

Draco estaba sorprendido. Desde cuando Hermione se 'perdía' una fiesta como esa? Por un lado estaba preocupado, no quería que viniera, siendo una hija de Muggles (y para colmo amiga de Potter) era un blanco fácil, pero por otro lado… la expectativa de poder volver a verla, aunque sea escondido detrás de una mascara, le aceleraba el pulso. Tenia ganas de saber como estaba, de volver a verla… de poder decirle algo…

- Porque? – pregunto algo brusco.

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia – le espeto Harry. Tenia que apurarse – ahora si me dejaras… tu padre no se esta portando muy bien que digamos –

Draco sonrió.

- Claro que no, Potter… crees de verdad que te dejare atrapar a mi padre? Ni demente, imaginate que pasaría si falla… el Lord no soportaría una equivocación más. Aparte… hay algo que te debo decir… - hubo un corto silencio en el cual Harry se hizo una lista mental de todos los insultos y castigos que Malfoy se merecía – me quiero unir a la orden del fénix – dijo el rubio al fin.

Hubo otro silencio pero más largo que el anterior. Había escuchado mal o Malfoy le estaba pidiendo ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix?

- Malfoy, siempre dude de tus facultades mentales, pero ahora si que me sorprendes… - dijo reaccionando al fin – primeramente, que te hace pensar que te dejaría a ti, hijo de un mortifago y futura mano derecha de Voldemort, unirte la Orden? Segundo, que sabes tú de la Orden? Y Tercero, por que? –

- No eres nadie Potter, y no tendría por que contestarte esas preguntas pero creo que sencillamente obvio. Quien crees que te mando esa estupida carta avisándote de esta divertida reunión? – dijo con rencor y sarcasmo Draco. Harry se cayo unos momentos – y aparte, creo que te seria de muy buena utilidad – y saco la varita de la espalda de Harry, se estaba jugando el culo.

Lo había pensado mucho durante ese verano, pero estaba decidido, tenía que volver a ver a Hermione, tenia que ayudarla desde donde pudiera, y realmente no estaba perdiendo mucho… Lo único que tenía era ella. Y protegerla desde adentro era su única forma.

- A ver, Malfoy – dijo Harry dándose vuelta y mirándolo fríamente – pretendes que te crea a ti, una serpiente, que no cuida nada mas que su pellejo, que te quieres unirte a la Orden, hacer de espía y todo por el bien de la guerra? – dijo alzando una ceja.

- Claro que no lo hago por la guerra, me importa una mierda la guerra. Creí que había quedado claro Potter, lo hago por Hermione –

* * *

Hermione daba vueltas dentro de un vestíbulo apenas alumbrado y con una decoración bastante perturbadora, a su derecha, una escalera que daba a espacios superiores, decorada en parte por cabezas de elfos (a los cuales miraba con asco y algo de tristeza), y a su izquierda, al fondo de la habitación, una puerta que daba al sótano, que era la cocina. Cada tanto echaba miradas desesperadas hacia una puerta que no tenía manija, la de entrada.

Llevaba allí no más de una hora y media… había tratado de desayunar algo de lo que le había dejado Molly pero sencillamente no podía tragar, tenia un nudo en la garganta. Y ya se imaginaba lo que diría la madre de los Weasley ("_si vuelven…_" pensó la chica, aunque automáticamente sacudió la cabeza, como desechando esa idea aterradora) "_querida… tendrías que comer mas, no le hará para nada bien a bebe…_" y luego de pensar eso, detuvo su caminata para mirar su panza, apenas tenia tres meses aunque ya se notaba una protuberancia. Acaricio con cariño su vientre, tratando de evitar que una traicionera lagrime cayera. Poppy le había dicho que todo iba normal pero que tendría que evitar el estrés, algo difícil… según la castaña, y más ahora que parecía que la guerra iba a durar un buen rato… y sus pensamientos se desviaron a un rubio… No había pasado un día sin que pensara en Draco, en que estaría haciendo, si estaría bien… si estaría vivo. Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza. Mejor dejar de pensar. Y con paso decidido camino hacia las cocinas, dispuesta comer algo por el bien del bebe.

Tomo el plato que había dejado al principio sobre la mesa y con un movimiento de varita lo recalentó. Se sentó con el plato en frente y alzando el tenedor lo miro fijo. Luego de una lucha silenciosa con la comida dejo, frustrada, que el tenedor cayera con un ruido sordo sobre la mesa. Era inútil, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía comer nada. Esa carta que le había llegado a Harry no le traía buena espina, pero mejor prevenir que curar, y por lo tanto toda la Orden había partido para el Ministerio… toda la orden menos ella, claro.

No la habían dejado ir. Y se había comportado como una nena caprichosa al gritar que estar embarazada no era estar invalida y que igualmente podía ayudar. Pero sabía que no tenía que ir, y sabia que no lo haría, pero quería descargar su frustración de alguna manera y gritar reproches contra sus amigos había sido una buena forma. Es que realmente quería ir. Era, posiblemente, la única forma de encontrarse o por lo menos ver a Draco, si es que él había ido, claro.

Pero como siempre sus amigos la habían bajado a la tierra y le habían dicho crueles verdades como "_quieres matar a tu hijo?!_" cosa de la que luego se tuvieron que disculpar, ya que la había afectado bastante. Claro que no, ella quería ver a Draco, verlo y decirle que estaba embarazada, que lo quería, que viniera con ella… pero sabia que simplemente eran sueños suyos… Eso de estar embarazada la tenia bastante sensible.

- Hermione! – un grito la saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Allí se encontró con una sucia y lastimada Ginny que la miraba con una sonrisa forzada.

- Ginny! – grito la castaña bastante pálida, y se acerco a ella para abrazarla y acribillarla a preguntas – Donde están Harry y Ron? les paso algo? Que paso con los demás? Por favor Ginny contéstame! –

- Podrías calmarte un poco? – le dijo algo irritada Ginny, y Hermione algo ofendida se callo – están todos bien, han muerto algunos aurores, pero ninguno de la Orden, Harry y Ron se quedaron allí, para terminar de arreglar algunas cosas… mi madre y mi padre también y los demás de la orden… también. – parecía algo molesta – solo volví yo, por que, adivina!, – bueno.. bastante molesta – soy chica! "_Ginny vuelve a Gimmould Pleace, y quédate con Hermione_" – ok, estaba furiosa – que se cree Harry? Y de suerte que me dejo ir a la palea… bueno… en realidad se entero que había ido cuando lo salve de un Avada… - iba a seguir despotricando cuando Hermione la interrumpió.

- Estaba Draco? – Ginny se callo unos segundos y respondió con cautela.

- No lo vi, había mucha confusión, la gente gritaba e iban de aquí para allá y había hechizos por todos lados… -

- Ya.. – la corto la castaña con desgana.

- Hermione… talvez… talvez deberías… olvidarlo… - dijo despacio, pero la chica no le contesto, simplemente se paro y camino hacia la cocina. Antes de entrar en ella se giro.

- Iba a comer algo… quieres? – y haciendo oídos sordos a lo anterior, entro para por fin comer algo. Estaba por un lado mas tranquila, no había muerto nadie… pero por otro lado… y Draco?

* * *

_Ok, here I am. Volví, porque me lo pidieron u.u la verdad… (esto ya lo escribí en mi fotolog jiji) estoy muy nerviosa porque no los quiero decepcionar con esta continuación. Para serles sincera, siento que cuando termine el FF anterior termine con una etapa, y es raro, siento como que veo todo nuevo mientras escribo esta otra... Y la nueva, como que tiene algo más de sarcasmo y no tanto drama como la anterior... era bastante deprimente u.u_

_Ufff... primer capitulo. Se que es raro porque de la nada me aparecí con dos capítulos y el final en una semana, y ahora, dos días después de terminarla aparezco con una segunda parte. Pasa que en todo ese tiempo que no posteaba.. tenia algunos problemas... ¿emocionales? bue, no se. No es que ahora estoy... puf que felicidad, pero estoy mejor y de la nada me dieron ganas de escribir, porque hacia mucho que no escribía un poco de los FF (estuve escribiendo cuentos propios) y aparte no escribía porque cada vez que pensaba en el FF me carcomía la cabeza pensando el final. Y de la nada llego! jaja el final a apareció así como así en mi cerebrito y no paré de escribir hasta que lo termine x)_

_Y ahora tengo una idea de para donde enfilar esta parte por eso también estoy escribiendo un montón, para que no se me escapen las ideas x) jajaja igual tengo un cuaderno especial donde las escribo porque tengo taaan mala memoriaaa xD_

_así que nada... espero que les guste (ya casi no tengo uñas... nervios nervios..) y me dejen sus comentarios u.u _

_in case de que no puedan escribirme acá, les dejo mi flog: __/loveevanna2_

_Enjoy & thanks n.n_

_**Madeline**_


	2. Tragedia

**Cap. 2: Tragedia**

- Lucius… - Lucius Malfoy dio un paso adelante en el grupo que rodeaba a Lord Voldemort – tengo una misión muy importante para ti… -

**xoxoxox**

Harry, Ron y Ginny estuvieron en cama varios días, y Hermione sentía que tenía que cuidarlos a todos, aunque ellos le dijeran que no se esforzara. Simplemente no podía con su genio. Por eso, esa tarde salio directo para el Callejón Diagon a comprar un par de libros y _Corazón de Bruja_ para Ginny.

Era un día sencillamente espectacular, estaban en plenas vacaciones y el calor se hacia notar. Hermione caminaba tranquilamente, mientras miraba una vidriera con ropa para bebes muy interesada. No quería arriesgarse a comprar nada, ya que todavía no sabia el sexo del bebe, aunque eso no le impedía chusmear. Aparte, había visto varios juguetes interesantes, y para comprarlos, no hacia falta saber el sexo del bebe. Estaba viendo una serpiente de peluche (pensando que Draco no dudaría en comprar) cuando un grito la sobresalto. De la nada, el techo de un negocio próximo al de ella callo haciendo una gran nube de cenizas y concreto. La castaña saco alerta la varita, mientras comenzaba a caminar lo mas rápido posible, para alejarse del lugar, con su estado no podría luchar.

Los gritos se hacían oír, gente corriendo y varios hechizos que la rozaban era el Callejón Diagon. Al mirar por sobre el hombro, pudo distinguir al menos 10 hombres enmascarados tirando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pero uno en particular la miraba a ella. Y repentinamente, Hermione sintió que algo muy malo iba a pasar, lo mejor seria irse cuanto antes. Maldiciendo por encima vez el hecho de no poder aparecerse (por estar embarazada), entro en una calle lateral y desierta.

- Quieta! – alguien grito, Hermione se paralizo, por el miedo, y se giro. El hombre que le había gritado se estaba sacando la mascara para mostrar su rostro y Hermione se congelo del horror. Lucius Malfoy la miraba con asco y desprecio – todavía no entiendo porque es tan importante matarte, _sangre sucia_ – dijo poniendo especial énfasis en esas dos ultimas palabras que por poco escupía del asco – pero creo que antes de hacerlo me voy a dar el gusto de divertirme un poco… - y una horrible sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Lo siguiente que logro razonar Hermione, fue que estaba en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Lucius la libero del hechizo – que se siente recibir el merecido por ser una _sangre sucia_? – rió cruelmente. Las lágrimas caían libremente por el rostro de la chica que lo miraba con odio. Nuevamente se escucho el "_crucio_" y Hermione volvió a estar sufriendo un dolor fuera de lo normal.

- Alto! – fue lo ultimo que escucho, alzo débilmente su cabeza para ver como una forma borrosa aparecía en la callejuela y a Lucius Malfoy desaparecer, luego cayo desmayada.

**xoxoxox**

Ginny iba y venia por el blanco pasillo, Ron la seguía. Ambos tenían una expresión de preocupación muy seria. Harry y Luna estaban sentados en las sillas que estaban contra la pared. Los padres de los pelirrojos estaban dentro de la sala a la cual los hermanos echaban serias miradas. Mientras Harry miraba el techo y Luna miraba el suelo.

- No soporto mas esto! – dijo repentinamente Ron – Que esta pasando? Porque tardan tanto? –

- No lo se – dijo Harry sin quietar la vista del inmaculado techo – me encantaría saberlo, Ron, pero no lo se y estoy tan preocupado como tu, y creo que seria mejor, por el bien de mis nervios, que te sentaras en la silla, y tu también Ginny, que estén parados y dando vueltas me pone peor –

Repentinamente se abrieron las puertas y el matrimonio Weasley salio de la sala con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno. Molly tenía los ojos rojos, obviamente había estado llorando.

- Y?! – preguntaron angustiados los hermanos. La mujer se tomo unos segundos antes de responder.

- Esta bien – dijo con voz estrangulada – bien… - Ron soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero ninguno de los demás amigos se relajo. Algo decía que eso no era todo – y… -

Pero de la nada se escucho un desgarrado grito que provenía de la sala.

- QUE? – al grupo de amigos se le corto la respiración al reconocer la voz de Hermione – QUE? POR FAVOR, NO. DIGANME QUE NO ES VERDAD, NO. POR DIOS, NO – enseguida se cerraron las puertas de la sala y se dejaron de oír los gritos de la chica. No hizo falta decir ninguna palabra mas para que todos dentro del pasillo de dieran cuenta que Hermione había sufrido una perdida enorme. Una más.

_Please no me odien._


	3. A través del dolor

**Cap. 3: A través del dolor**

Harry Potter se hallaba casi en un dilema existencial. No podía para de darle vueltas al asunto de la conversación de Malfoy. Es que de verdad estaba tan… _interesado_ (por no querer arriesgarse con otra palabra) en Hermione? De verdad estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro su vida, simplemente por tratar de ayudar a la chica? Preguntas como esas inundaban su cabeza mientras comía una silenciosa sopa en la cocina del Numero 12 de Grimmould Pleace. Ron y Ginny habían ido a buscar unas últimas pertenencias a la Madriguera para poder mudarse al fin a la casa de Harry. Y de paso… decirle a Molly que Ginny no iría a Hogwarts ese año.

- Que no mama, me dejas ya! – una voz hizo que parte de la sopa cayera en las piernas del morocho, mientras se daba vuelta y miraba hacia la chimenea.

Allí, una melena pelirroja luchaba contra una mano que la tenia desde la muñeca, y repentinamente apareció la cara de la Sra. Weasley en la chimenea.

- Ginnevra Weasley, NO TE ATREVAS A DESOBEDESERME, PEQUEÑA INSOLENTE, VUELVA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! –

- QUE NO MAMA! ME VOY A QUEDAR ACÁ, YA SOY MAYOR DE EDAD Y PUEDO DECIDIR Y HACER LO QUE QUIERA! NO VOY A DISCUTIR MAS! – y de un rápido manotazo (digno de todo un cazador) se soltó de Molly para correr hasta la otra punta de la cocina y situarse detrás de cierto morocho. El chico miraba confundido la escena y rogaba interiormente para que no…

- Harry! Querido, por favor, has entrar a Ginny en razón! Dile que lo mejor seria que fuera al colegio, que no seria correcto – … y pasó… pero no pudo responderle por que la chica contesto antes de dejar a Harry en un aprieto.

- Mama, no lo metas a Harry en esto! Lo comprometes! Aparte, yo puedo decidir, soy mayor. Y Fred y George también dejaron el colegio a la misma edad! Por que no puedo yo también?! –

- Por que esos dos ya eran un caso perdido! – (y de fondo se escucharon varios abucheos de indignación) – vos todavía estas a tiempo de tener un futuro prometedor! – (mas quejas y mas alto) – aparte… - pero no pudo terminar porque repentinamente, la cabeza de la mujer desapareció. Ambos, Harry y Ginny, se miraron confundidos unos segundos y volvieron a mirar la chimenea justo cuando Ron aparecía con un baúl.

- Que me dejes te digo! – gritaba – no me metan en esto! Solo quería llegar de una vez, el baúl pesa! –

- No me subas el tono Ronald! – volvió a aparecer la cabeza de Molly.

- Mama, primeramente debemos decir… - y Fred hizo su aparición.

- … que debemos cederle parte de la razón a Ginny… - y George hablo esta vez. Haciendo que el color de la cara de Molly subiera peligrosamente a un tono rojo furioso.

- Aparte… - dijo Fred.

- … sabemos que no va a servir de nada que vaya al colegio este año, el ministerio lo dirige ahora y todos sabemos… - George.

- … que no quieren avanzar mucho en el tema de la guerra… -

- Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante… - dijo al fin otra vez George.

- Es que Hermione necesita a Ginny, Harry y Ron más que nunca. – finalizo Fred. Todos se quedaron cayados durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente la mujer suspiro.

- Esta bien… - cedió al fin – pero comprare tus libros escolares Ginnevra, y los leerás y estudiaras, me oíste? – dijo en un tono amenazador. La chica sonrió y asintió rápidamente. La Sra. Weasley desapareció dejando al trío junto con los gemelos.

- Uf, gracias chicos, enserio – y sonrió agradecida.

- No hay de que hermanita, pero compórtate, esta bien? – y con un adiós, ambos desaparecieron de la habitación dejando a los amigos solos.

Hubo un breve silencio, donde los tres pensaban en una sola persona. Hermione. Al fin, Ron hablo.

- Creen que deberíamos avisar a sus padres? – dijo en un tono apenas audible.

- No – dijo Harry – es mejor hablar de eso con ella más tarde –

Y cada uno se separo para seguir haciendo distintas actividades. Mientras unos pisos mas arriba, Hermione dormía con un gesto de dolor atravesando su rostro.

**xoxoxox**

Harry se encerró en la biblioteca para terminar de buscar un hechizo que, Dumbledore le dijo, seguramente encontraría en la biblioteca de la Mansión Black. Tomo varios libros donde, el supuso, encontraría el dichoso hechizo y se sentó en unos desgastados sillones frente a la chimenea. Ginny había salido a comprar los libros con su madre y Ron estaba tratando de cocinar algo para los tres.

Apenas comenzó a leer un gran libro negro forrado en cuero se dio cuenta que no serviría. Tenía la mente demasiado ocupado en otras cosas…

**FLASH BACK**

_- Te mandare un carta dentro de algunos días Potter, te diré donde juntarnos para que me digas que opinas de mi oferta – dijo Malfoy._

_- Y como se que no será una emboscada? – _

_- No lo sabes, pero eso queda en ti, Potter. Puedes confiar en mi y arriesgarte o no. Ahora me tengo que ir – y sonrió maliciosamente – lastima que no podrás tu hacer lo mismo… - _

_Lo ultimo que supo fue que había sido noqueado por un desmaius y se había despertado en un… armario de escobas._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Es que verdaderamente debía confiar en Malfoy? El rostro de Hermione sufriendo cruzo su mente como un rayo. Sabría el rubio lo que había sucedido? Harry tenía claro que Hermione no había llegado a decirle que estaba embarazada… pero el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy se había encargado de asesinar a su propio nieto… Seria Draco tan frió como aceptar algo así? La carta que Draco le aseguro le mandaría, todavía no había llegado, y ya habían pasado varios días desde ese encuentro. Y que son las casualidades, que justo en ese momento un picoteo en la ventana lo sobresalto. Giro tan rápido el cuello que sintió un fuerte dolor, y amarrándoselo camino lentamente hacia la abertura con gesto de dolor.

_Esta tarde, a las 17.00, en la estación King Cross_

Despotricando contra el rubio, miro la hora. 16.50, tomó su capa y salio sin avisar a Ron. Casualmente, ese día de verano fue especialmente frió. Harry se subió el cuello de la chaqueta que tenia debajo de la capa, y miro a su alrededor. No había nadie. Para ser la hora pico en Londres eso era más que extraño. De la nada, una voz hablo a sus espaldas.

- Potter… viniste – sonrió con sarcasmo Draco. Harry se giro.

- Es acaso un hobbie aparecer siempre por detrás de las personas, Malfoy? – el morocho agarraba fuertemente su varita dentro de la capa.

- Puede ser, puede ser… - dijo sin interés el rubio - ahora vamos… - dijo sacando una pluma muggle del bolsillo.

- Estas loco si crees que de verdad voy a tomar un traslador contigo – dijo serio Harry. Draco simplemente rodó los ojos.

- Eres taaan predecible, Potter… no se ni porque supuse que en alguna de esas remotas posibilidades confiarías en mi – y una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro. Y Harry se sorprendió de lo falsas que podían llegar a ser las sonrisas del rubio, y viéndole más de cerca, se notaba que el chico tampoco estaba en su mejor momento. Tenía unas ojeras, apenas visibles, y sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno. Definitivamente la estaba pasando casi tan mal como su amiga (teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Draco '_yo-lo-tengo-todo_' Malfoy). Sintiendo un leve impulso (del que luego seguramente se arrepentiría) tomo la pluma. Realmente se había vuelto majara si iba a coger un traslador con Draco Malfoy, su enemigo de la infancia, hijo de mortifago, _hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort_. El mundo se había vuelto sencillamente _loco_. Unos segundos después se apareció frente a una gran casa.

A penas sus pies tocaron el suelo, Harry se puso alerta y saco la varita listo para una emboscada, que seguramente significaría su muerte. Y lo único que paso fue que oyó una gran (falsa) carcajada (si es que a _eso_ se le podía decir 'carcajada') de cierto rubio que se había aparecido a su lado.

- Realmente estas paranoico, Potter… - fue lo único que dijo mientras subía unos escalones que daban a una especie de galería, donde había una gran puerta de madera tallada – aunque entiendo tu obsesión… - decía mientras abría la puerta con una gran llave que había sacado del bolsillo.

Entraron y lo primero que noto el morocho fue que se encontraban en una Mansión (seguramente de Malfoy) y que hacia tiempo que no se usaba, aunque no había una mota de suciedad, pero todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con mantas blancas y las cortinas de las grandes ventanas estaban cerradas y siendo estas de un color oscuro, apenas estaba alumbrado el lugar.

- Donde estamos? – pregunto el chico.

- No tendría porque decírtelo, pero es la casa de verano de mis padres… - contesto con desgana el rubio.

- Y porque me trajiste aquí? – volvió a preguntar suspicaz Harry.

- Pensé que eras mas inteligente, estamos en guerra Potter (por si no te has dado cuenta) y no creo que hablar sobre espías entre bandos en la mitad de las estación de Londres sea el mejor lugar, teniendo en cuenta que el Señor de las Tinieblas tiene gente en todos lados… mas de la que crees… -

- Y porque me citaste allí? –

- Por que a mi me tocaba estar en esa zona, no es obvio? –

- Y no te parece que hablar sobre espías entre bandos en la casa del mortifago mas importante de Voldemort, también es una imprudencia? – dijo imitando el tono sarcástico del chico.

- No, si ese espía es justamente el hijo del mortifago mas importante. Claro que no sospecharía nunca de mí. Merlín, Potter, hay que explicarte todo? – dijo imitando la voz de alguien que le habla a un chico de cinco años. Harry se enfureció.

- No, Malfoy, ahora hablemos de lo que nos concierne. Como se que puedo confiar en ti para incluirte en la Orden? –

- Creo que en un principio fui bastante claro. A mi la Orden no me importa, no me importa el Lord, no me importa la guerra. Me importa Hermione – dijo con crudeza, sorprendiendo a Harry – y si para cuidarla me tengo que meter en esta estupidez de los espías, pues bueno… acá estoy –

Y Draco sabia que prácticamente se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, sabia que tenia que pisar con cuidado. Pero tenía puntos a su favor. Su padre por ejemplo… Voldemort no sospecharía de él, siendo el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. También tenía la habilidad de la oclumancia. Perfecto. Sabia que no era tan bueno como Él, pero podría soportar lo suficiente por cada vez que tenia que hablar en persona con El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Y además de todo esto, era por ella. Por Hermione. Mierda que costaba 'abrirse' (puras cursilerías!) pero era ella lo que mas quería (por mucho que le costara decir eso) y haría lo imposible. Potter lo miro a los ojos durante varios minutos seriamente.

- De verdad no tienes idea de lo que paso, no? – dijo con incredulidad mezclada de preocupación. Y ese tono no le gusto nada a Draco. No le gusto un carajo.

- Que es lo que tendría que saber Potter? – pregunto tratando de ocultar la preocupación. Algo le dijo que no seria nada bueno lo que cara rajada le estaría por decir. Afuera, unas negras nubes tronaron amenazando con soltar su lluvia en cualquier momento.

- Hermione… - susurro con voz pastosa y baja. Draco estaba empezando a impacientarse.

- Hermione que, Potter? – el morocho tomo aire.

- Hermione fue atacada hace unos idas… - dijo al fin. Y parecía que todo comenzaba a desmoronarse. Draco pudo sentir su corazón latir mas lento, todo transcurría como si lo estuviera viendo desde afuera. Imposible.

- Ella…? –

- No, no, no, ahora esta bien… - dijo, y parecía que Draco volvía a respirar – pero… - es que Potter estaba jugando? Que dijera de una jodida vez lo que pasaba – ella… ella estaba embaraza, Malfoy –

Es que acaso nunca sintieron que todo se oscurecía? Que te falta aire, que apenas podes respirar, y aunque lo logres, no llena tus pulmones? Que parece irreal. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Era, sencillamente, imposible.

Un silencio tenso y casi doloroso lleno la estancia. Harry no sabía como reaccionaria Malfoy, y definitivamente no estaba preparado para un Draco partido en pedazos y llorando desconsoladamente, como, obviamente, alguien normal haría. No. El rubio sencillamente pregunto:

- Estaba? – su voz sonaba firme, y no aparentaba sentir nada. Y eso extraño a Harry, que igualmente respondió.

- Sí, estaba. Fue atacada en el Callejón Diagon, la torturaron, no fue mucho… pero en su estado… y el… el bebe no pudo resistir… - dijo con voz bajita. Sintiendo que no era él el que debería estar diciéndole eso a Draco Malfoy, que había perdido un hijo de su mejor amiga. Y eso que todavía no sabía lo peor. – Malfoy… hay algo mas… - Draco lo miro, pero no lo miro con desprecio, no lo miro con odio, prepotencia o superioridad. Simplemente lo miro sin mirar. Con la vista ida, y se sintió horriblemente culpable. – Tu padre fue el que torturo a Hermione –

**xoxoxox**

Harry apareció en la Mansión Black media hora después, diciéndole a Draco que hablarían luego y dejándolo solo. Seguramente eso era lo mejor. Cuando llego se encontró con una preocupada Ginny.

- Que sucede? – pregunto con cansancio, ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas ese día.

- Hermione despertó – fue lo que dijo la pelirroja. Y Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando entro a la habitación sintió un frió casi antinatural, una atmósfera triste y desconsoladora. En la cama en medio del lugar estaba Hermione sonriendo con una sonrisa rota, y a su lado estaba Ron, hablándole en voz bajita y amarrándole la mano. Harry también sonrió triste y cerrando la puerta, se adentro en la habitación, y se sentó en otra silla, también al lado de la cama.

No hicieron falta más palabras entre sus amigos, para que ella entendiera que ellos estarían con ella a pesar de todo. No importaba si era un buen o un mal momento. estarían con ella a través del dolor.

**xoxoxox**

Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado contra la pared, mientras afuera, la lluvia caía sin reparos, estaba con la vista perdida. Es que era tan irreal. No tenia sentido, porque? Por que su padre tubo que hacerlo? Lo único que le quedaba era Hermione y su _hijo_. Iba a ser papa y se entero luego de que… y porque ella no se lo había dicho? Eran tantas la preguntas que cruzaban la cabeza del rubio que no reacciono cuando lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos. Pero.. rápidamente la tristeza se transformo en odio… en puro y ciego odio hacia su padre. Y esa necesidad de sacar esa frustración fuera de si de alguna manera, esa que se acumula hasta estallar, todo tiene un límite. Es necesario canalizarla de alguna manera o podría terminar mal. Perder el control, sentirse desfallecer del odio y bronca encerrados dentro de uno. Pero como? Como atravesar todo esto?

Pero de algo estaba seguro, Draco Malfoy, se vengaría y nunca más en su vida dejaría que lastimaran a Hermione, aunque de eso dependiera su vida.

* * *

_No iba a subir, pero que rayos! x)_

_Este cap es mas largo, espero que les guste u.u_

_gracias por los Reviews n.n_

_**Madeline**_


	4. La Orden del Fenix

**Cap. 4: La Orden del Fénix**

Hermione abrió un ojo y luego el otro, miro atentamente a su alrededor. Una oscuridad la rodeaba. La cama estaba fría, y no se oía ni un solo sonido más que el de su lenta y pesada respiración. Confirmando que estaba sola dejo soltar un resignado suspiro. Llevaba semanas ahí acostada, sus amigos no la dejaban levantarse mas que para caminar un poco (orden del medimago) e ir a baño y la verdad… ya estaba cansada de tanto cuidado. En ese tiempo que estaba postrada en la cama no había parado de sentirse desdichada y de auto compadecerse. Pero no. Ya era hora de dejar de quejarse de su vida, dejar de llorar y tomar cartas en el asunto. Primero Draco, ese idiota de Lucius Malfoy le había sacado a la persona que mas quería, y después había destruido lo único que podía salvarla de hundirse. Y una lagrima de rabia e impotencia callo por su rostro. Se vengaría, porque no dejaría que ese idiota salga impune de esto. No lo permitirá. Ya había sufrido bastante.

Con decisión saco las sabanas y se levanto. Sintió una punzada por debajo de su estomago, pero no lo demostró. Ni un quejido, y una muestra de dolor. Nada. Se dirigió al baño y tomo una ducha rápida, tomo un jean y una remera negra. Esa noche había reunión de la Orden, y quería participar, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, no permitirá ni una sola mirada mas de compasión, tristeza o dolor. Le habían quitado todo, y ella les quitaría todo a ellos.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y vio la luz asomarse por la rendija de la puerta de la cocina se escuchaban voces pero no se entendía muy bien lo que decía. Tomo aire antes de tomar y adopto una expresión neutra mientras abría la puerta.

**xoxoxox**

- Hoy tengo un anuncio importante que hacer – dijo un morocho a un grupo de personas mayores. A su derecha, ocupando el lugar de su mejor amiga temporalmente, Ginny lo miraba con decisión y apoyo. A su izquierda, Ron lo miraba con curiosidad, al igual que las demás personas – Estuve pensando esto seriamente durante un mes aproximadamente, tome las precauciones necesarias, y consulte con las personas que creía adecuadas en esta ocasión – dirigió su vista hacia su mejor amigo y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa con una sonrisa de circunstancia (sabia lo que vendría una vez que hiciera el anuncio) para luego mirar a Remus que le sonrió amablemente – tenemos un nuevo integra… - y la puerta se abrió. Y por ella entro alguien. Una chica para ser más específicos.

Hermione entro con cara neutra y se acerco a su lugar correspondiente. Sintió la mirada asombrada, entristecida y todas las demás que estuvo soportando durante el último mes y miro a Ginny que la miraba con ojos sorprendidos. Se paro detrás de ella y miro su lugar y luego a la pelirroja que entendió y rápidamente se levanto para sentarse al lado de Ron que estaba más sorprendido que Harry mismo. Obviamente la señora Weasley se levantó y comenzó a hablar:

- Hermione, querida… creo que… - pero se vio abruptamente interrumpida.

- Lo siento Señora Weasley, pero creo que ya estoy en condiciones de poder asistir a las reuniones, no, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Por favor, no insista – y con eso el tema quedo zanjado. Miro nuevamente a Harry que tenia su boca ligeramente abierta – puedes seguir Harry… -

Y Harry, se arrepintió mortalmente de haber comenzado el tema ahora, y de tener que decirlo y muchas cosas mas. Miro con cara asustada a Remus que le dirigió una afirmación decisiva.

- B-bueno… como iba diciendo – carraspeo – Tenemos un nuevo integrante en la Orden. Estará de incógnito, pero no vendrá a las reuniones que tenemos, por distintas circunstancias… que mas adelante quedaran obvias – una pausa, casi teatral, pensó el pelinegro, su amiga lo miraba con decisión y atención… esto no le gustaba nada – El caso es que... –

- Ya, muchacho, dilo! – sonó la grave voz de Ojoloco.

- Bueno, nuestro nuevo integrante es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy –

Miro primeramente a su amiga por ensima de todas las demás, sin notar que un silencio mortal se había sembrado. Ella no pareció sorprendida, ni entristecida, ni nada. Simplemente, un poco más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Pero ese silencio no duro mucho.

- QUE?! – y quien mas podría haber sido?

- Ron… - trato de apaciguar Harry.

- Harry, a que estas jugando?! – dijo con indignación – No puedes confiar en él! – pero no fue Harry quien le respondió a esa acusación.

- Creo – dijo una voz aterciopelada casi sobrenatural que asusto al pelirrojo (y a su hermana y a varios mas, diría yo) – que Draco, sí es confiable Ron – Y su tono amenazante sonó tan… Malfoy que hasta Hermione misma se sorprendió. Todos la miraron y ella poso su fría mirada sobre su amigo – Creo que es una buena decisión Harry… -

El chico trago en seco y se asusto de la forma en que su amiga se estaba tomando la situación. Hubiese esperado indignación, tristeza, llanto, impotencia… pero no tanta… indiferencia. No, definitivamente no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando todo esto.

- Hermione.. – empezó Harry.

- No, esta perfecto. Si el cree que así puede solucionar las cosas… esta genial - Y dirigió su mirada oscura a su amigo. Harry reprimió un escalofrió.

La reunión transcurrió igual de tranquila que las otras con la diferencia de que cada vez que se formaba un silencio, este era mas espeso e incomodo de normal.

Al final de la reunión Hermione fue abordada por la señora Weasley, pero la chica rápidamente convenció a la mujer de que sus decisiones estaban tomadas y que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Harry la vio salir discretamente de la cocina, mientras todos los demás integrantes de la Orden se despedían unos de otros. Con una disculpa hacia Ojoloco se despidió también y la siguió. No le costo encontrarla, la castaña se encontraba en la biblioteca mirando tranquilamente por una ventana y como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del chico, hablo:

- Harry… creo que se a que vienes, como los demás, a convencerme de que lo que estoy haciendo no esta bien, que me estoy apresurando, que tendría que alejarme y tomarme un tiempo de todo esto. Tonks me ofreció una casa en el Caribe... – sonrió con amargura – no entiendo porque recibo este trato tan 'especial', realmente no me ayuda en nada –

- Capaz que no. Pero todos te queremos demasiado y creemos que ya pasaste por muchas cosas, que no podrías soporta un golpe mas, que… -

- Cuando viste a Draco? – lo interrumpió abruptamente, no quería oír lo que tenían para advertirle, es verdad, ya había pasado por cosas horribles, y sabia que podría haber mas como esas, precisamente, estaba preparándose mentalmente para todo. Igualmente la inclusión de Draco a la Orden era una de las que menos esperaba y que la había sorprendido enormemente, pero que había sabido como manejar.

- Hace un mes más o menos… - un silencio – no lo sabia –

Y el corazón de Hermione paro por segundos y se giro lentamente.

- _Que_ es precisamente lo que no sabia, Harry? – voz grave, casi de ultratumba, algo escalofriante.

- Todo – contesto firme Harry, ocultando el nerviosismo que le provocaba la nueva actitud de Hermione.

- Harry, por favor, decime que no le contaste sobre lo que paso estos últimos meses… - sonaba a advertencia.

- Si, le conté todo – dijo sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

Hermione se quedo callada mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry, de una manera que podría haber asustado a uno de los aurores mas capacitados, definitivamente, había aprendido bastante de Malfoy, y por unos segundos Harry sintió un gran vació. La que tenia enfrente ya no era su amiga. Ya no era aquella chica alegre que adoraba estudiar, meterse en aventuras, que lo regañaba y lo traía constantemente a la tierra en lo que a las reglas se refería. Que se esforzaba en ser leal a sus amigos e ideales. No. Solo podía ver a una chica infeliz, que había perdido cosas muy importantes en su vida, que tenia los ojos fríos y ansiosos de venganza. Y justo en ese momento sintió que ya nadie más que Draco Malfoy podría ayudarla y sacarla del pozo en el que se había hundido.

**xoxoxox**

- Es que… Harry! No puedo creerlo, esta bien, pudimos aceptar lo de Hermione, estuvimos con ella, estamos con ella. Pero esto…? No te parece que ya es demasiado sospechoso? – Ron hablaba con exasperación y odio dando vueltas a la habitación mientras Harry. Tenía una expresión tranquila, como si ya hubiese predecido esa situación. Ginny sin embargo, lo miraba con atención.

- Mira Ron… esta decisión no fue tomada a la ligera y solo tengo una cosa para decir: si fuimos capaces de aceptar y dejar ir a Hermione con el, somos capaces de aceptarlo en la Orden. Nuestra amiga es igual, o quizás mas, importante. Y más aun en un momento como este. Aparte ella lo apoya y acepto con mas tranquilidad que nosotros (y eso me preocupa bastante) – Ron se quedo callado como meditando seriamente esas palabras, que parecían haber surtido efecto en el chico.

- Sabes? Creo que tenes razón. Ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar con Hermione, y si Harry pudo confiar en alguien como Malfoy, debe tener razones suficientes – dijo Ginny zanjando el tema. Y sin decir mas se levanto y fue en busca de su amiga, era momento de tener una de esas charlas que no tenían hace bastante.

**xoxoxox**

Es fácil huir de las personas cuando te encontras en un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para evitarlas. Hogwarts era un lugar ideal… y la mansión Black era grande pero no creía que fuera lo suficiente. Había estado escuchando parte de la conversación de sus amigos. Sabia que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero había sido sin querer… en parte. Igualmente ya no le importaba demasiado lo que estaba bien o mal. Simplemente buscaba una cosa. Y eso era su vida de vuelta. Había descubierto algo bueno después de todo. Que Draco seguía vivo. Y eso era un adelanto. Iba a vengarse de todos y cada uno de los que se habían empeñado en arruinar su vida.

Cuando escucho las últimas palabras de Ginny se dio cuenta de que realmente no quería hablar con nadie y rápidamente huyo escaleras arriba. Siguió subiendo hasta el tercer y ultimo piso y sin dudar entro en el ático. Solo había estado allí no más de dos veces para limpiar una, y la otra para buscar alguna ayuda que sirviera para la guerra. Era una habitación amplia con una ventana redonda que daba a la calle muggle y que apenas iluminaba el lugar. Varios muebles viejos y que era preferible no tocar. No sabía que podría encontrar ahí tratándose del ático de la casa de los Black. Camino hasta el fondo para sentarse al lado de la ventana pero en un descuido tropezó con la alfombra y cayo al suelo.

- Demonios! – dijo en voz alta para luego arrepentirse ya que escucho pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba. Se levanto rápidamente buscando un lugar para esconderse pero debido al nerviosismo dejo caer su varita al suelo. Y se agacho para recogerla y fue en ese momento que descubrió una manija en el suelo. Escucho unas palabras y sin pensarlo más trato de abrir aquella puerta trampa, pero estaba… cerrada.

- Que sorpresa! – dijo con ironía contenida. Y con un movimiento de varita escucho el 'click' de la puerta, justo cuando empezó a oír los pasos de la escalera hacia el lugar donde ella estaba se dejo caer en el pozo. Y cero la puerta. Y se arrepintió inmediatamente.

- Que inteligente de mi parte! – dejo salir con furia. Porque no era precisamente ingenioso meterse en una habitación desconocida en una casa que perteneció a una familia que tenia preferencia por las artes oscuras. Había leído en algunos libros de habitaciones que aparecían y desaparecían, que tragaban personas, que se habrían en un día especial del año, o con un tipo especial de persona. Y enseguida empezó a despotricar bastantes insultos hacia ella misma.

Estaba bastante oscuro, y con un 'lumus' descubrió que estaba sentada sobre algo duro, un suelo de madera parecía. Se animo a ir más allá de la luz de su varita y se paro. Camino rectamente hasta chocar con una pared, allí empezó a ir hacia su derecha hasta que descubrió un pequeño interruptor, y sin pensarlo dos veces (algo bastante insensato de su parte…) lo prendió.

Antorchas a su alrededor fueron encendiéndose una a una mientras la sala se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Había oído de esas habitaciones en otro lado, eran las de práctica, muy comunes en castillos y mansiones. Donde los habitantes podían practicar la magia y distintas formas de ataque y defensa. En frente de donde ella se encontraba, una de las paredes mostraba una gran librería, se acerco con curiosidad y descubrió libros de hechizos oscuros, defensa, y otras formas de pelea medievales algunas, otras modernas. Se sorprendió de la cantidad que había. En el fondo de la sala una gran tarima se alzaba sobre unos escalones. En la otra punta, unos sillones, y dos escritorios enfrente de una gran chimenea. Y una mesa que parecía estar conectada con las cocinas ya que había dos platos sobre ella. Vacíos, pero impecablemente limpios.

Cerca de la tarima un gran armario le llamo poderosamente la atención. Lo abrió y sonrió para si misma.

* * *

Ohug. Odienme, lo se, este capitulo me salio horrible! Es que no me salio con la dramatizacion de siempre, simplemente no venia el drama a la cabeza... Pero bueno, como veran he creado una NUEVA Hermione, una renobada y con sed de venganza, humm... hay demasiada venganza en este fic :S  
El caso es que no me sorprenderia que dejaran amenzas en los reviews... es que ni yo estoy conforme y si fuera ustedes ya estaria escribiendome alto testamento.. u.u  
Pasa que yo les voy a explicar.. estoy teniendo algunos problemas: primero y principal, veran, yo no soy una mujer independiente (ser independiente es uno de mis sueños principales...) solamente tengo 17 años, y todavia vivo con mis viejos, bajo su techo y, como tal, bajo sus reglas, y para ellos: "priorizar el colegio" y bueno... ese no es precisamente mi regla principal, que digamos... es mas, yo diria que es una de las uuuuuuuuuuuultimas... jajaja (me rio para no llorar :S) y no me esta llendo de lo mejor, pasa que ando en la luna de valencia, salgo todos los fines de semana, ando dando vueltas por ahi con mis amigos, y lo que menos tengo ganas es de sentarme a estudiar. Despues, estan esos bajonasos de siempre... pasa que soy media desequilibrada emocionalmente y cuando me agarran esas depresiones solo me acuesto a mirar el techo... y llorar ahh... y no. no es la adolescencia, amigos, esa estapa ya la pase.. ¬¬ tendria que ir al psicologo... pero mi mama piensa que es una estupides :S (ella es la estupida)  
Aparte no puedo estar ni cinco minutos sin que mi hermana me venga a romper los quinotos. Es tan.. detestable... ah! uno de ests dias me voy de mi casa! no me aguanto mas a nadie de esta casa (y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo porque tmp me quieren mucho por aca jojojo)  
En resumen: me llevo como seis materias y voy a pasarme el verano estudiando (porque aclaro: no pienso repetir, si el año pasado me lleve 7 y no repeti, este año puedo hacer lo mismo, se que suena a demasiada seguridad, pero no lo voy a hacer, este es el ultimo año que corro riezgo de repetir y no planeo cagarlo...!) Pero prometo que en enero voy a dedicarme pura y enteramente a esto, ya que no tengo mejores planes... salbo que se concrete algo y me vaya con mis amigas de vacasiones! pero don't worrie, no estoy diciendo que voy a abandonar el fic hasta enero eh, siginifica que voy a estar en esta situacion hasta enero, pero que en vacasiones me voy a adelantar bastante.  
Y nada, perdonen lo corto del fic, pero queria dejarles algo, aunquesea un poco... se que el fic no dice mucho, pero bueno. Entiendanme, estoy en un bache emocional, bloqueo mental, o como quieran decirle... enserio. miles de perdones u.u  
Tratare de ser mas rapida y venir con algo mejor para la proxima (y no, no se cuando va a ser, pero ya explique mas o menos que onda...)  
bua... besos y no me odien!  
yo los quiero n.n

_**Madeline.-**_


	5. De acuerdo a lo Planeado

**Capitulo 5: De acuerdo a lo Planeado**

Los días fueron pasando y pronto el verano termino. Los alumnos del colegio emprendían su viaje una mañana de septiembre, mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en la cocina. Nuevamente Hermione brillaba por su ausencia. Y los chicos comían en silencio, echándose miradas de preocupación. Hacia varias semanas que Hermione desaparecía durante toda la tarde incluso durante la mañana. No aparecía a almorzar, o a cenar. La veían muy temprano, desayunaba abundantemente para luego desaparecer escaleras arriba. Se encontraba en la casa y de eso estaban seguros, pero no sabían exactamente donde, ya que varias veces tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de la chica pero esta no solía contestar. En una ocasión, Ginny, cansada de no saber su paradero, entro en la habitación de la chica usando un hechizo ya que esta se encontraba cerrada. Pero no había nadie allí. Esa misma noche la interrogo diciéndole que estaba preocupada por ella, que no sabían donde se metía durante todo el día y que se estaba encerrando en un mundo en el cual nadie mas que ella tenia exceso. Y eso no le gusto mucho a Hermione.

***FLASH BACK***

_- Basta ya Ginny! No tengo porque escuchar sus quejas, esto es un asunto mío y punto. No quiero tener gente alrededor mío, vigilándome constantemente. Si los que les preocupas es que este haciendo algo malo, olvídense, simplemente quiero estar sola y tranquila, pensé que lo (y me) entenderían! No quiero que me molesten y no se discute más. Sigan con sus cuestiones y olvídense de mi. Yo puedo arreglar mis cosas sola, puedo cuidarme sola. Ya no soy la chica estupida de hace un año que por una estupidez se quería suicidar. Olvídenlo. –_

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Y con esas crudas palabras se había retirado a dormir dejando a sus amigos pasmados e intimidados, logrando que Ron y Ginny descubrieran lo que Harry había descubierto tiempo atrás en la biblioteca.

**xoxoxox**

Las tardes se hacían largas para aquellos tres chicos, mientras que para una castaña se hacían cortos e insuficientes para llegar a su objetivo. Había sacado a la luz nuevamente ese don que tenia para ser capaz de aprender por ella sola. Ese don de ser autosuficiente y lograr lo que ella quería. Había podido leer más de la mitad de los libros que se encontraba en esa pequeña biblioteca durante las noches para poner en práctica los concejos y tácticas en la tarima al día siguiente. Ya no almorzaba. Simplemente se levantaba alrededor de las cuatro y desayunaba en grandes cantidades (había leído sobre la cantidad de energía que se consumía en los entrenamientos) y luego cenaba muy entrada la noche algo liviano para poder leer un poco y caer dormida finalmente.

Había descubierto como funcionaba la tarima. Una vez dentro, se podían asignar diferentes niveles que se regulaban con movimientos de varita. A medida que subían los niveles mayores eran los riesgos. Podía correr peligros serios si fallaba, como cortes, golpes, etc. Todo dependiendo del grado de dificultad del nivel. No pasaba al siguiente sin haber destruido todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que ponía este.

Había podido manejar las armas que se encontraban dentro de aquel mueble, espadas, cuchillos, dagas, lancetas, navajas, y toda clase de filos y armas blancas. Los libros describían su uso y formas de ataque a la perfección. A medida que el tiempo pasaba sus ganas de poder mejorar fueron un gran impulso y logro grandes y asombrosos cambios. Rápidamente se fue convirtiendo en una experta en la pelea mano a mano, con armas y con hechizos también. Descubrió hechizos que lograban muchos puntos a favor durante una pelea, podía destruir a veinte magos bien equipados de manera fácil, era capaz de poder con todo ellos en forma rápida.

**xoxoxox**

- Voy a salir – fue lo que escucharon antes del sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron. En los últimos días Hermione había dejado de desaparecer durante toda la tarde en la casa, para desaparecer fuera de esta. Salía durante algunas horas, y los amigos no tenían idea de a donde. Harry había intentado averiguar a donde iba preguntándole el mismo a la chica, ya que Ginny no presentaba muchas ganas de entablar cualquier tipo de conversación con Hermione luego de aquella discusión, y se mostraba ofendida cada vez que ambas se encontraban en la misma habitación (aunque estas ocasiones no se producían muy a menudo). Pero Harry no había podido sacar nada de la chica que solo le había dicho que salía a caminar porque no podía estar encerrada en la casa para siempre. Ambos amigos tomaron un abrigo liviano y salieron tras la chica. La vieron doblar las esquina. Caminaba a paso decidido y mirando al frente. Tenía una expresión de determinación cuando pudieron ver su rostro. Rápidamente corrieron hasta la esquina. La chica camino un par de cuadras para luego entrar en un callejón sin salida. Los chicos se escondieron detrás de una montaña de cajas vacías y sucias y vieron como la chica, luego de mirar a su alrededor desaparecía.

- Nunca podremos saber que es lo que hace si se desaparece – dijo con furia Ron, para luego patear algunas cajas.

- Tienes razón.. mejor volvemos para la casa y la esperamos allí. Estoy cansado de todo esto. Esta misma noche hablare con ella y le pediré una explicación luego de la reunión. – y los dos chicos fueron para la casa.

**xoxoxox**

Hermione se apareció en un pequeño pueblo sucio y medio destruido. Las casa estaban tableadas, no se veía alguna señal de vida, avanzo tapándose la cara con una capucha y una mascara. Camino varias cuadras derecho hasta llegar a lo que parecía un pub, donde detrás de las sucias ventanas se veía un pequeño espacio con no más de cuatro mesas y una luz tenue que iluminaba el lugar. Tres de las cuatro mesas estaba ocupadas, y ella fue derecho hacia la barra.

- Wiskey de fuego por favor.. – pidió con voz seria. El cantinero, un hombre bajito y con joroba la miro sonriendo con sus amarillentos dientes.

- Buenos días señorita, otra vez por acá… será que anda buscando algo…? O alguien…? – Hermione lo miro atravesándolo con la mirada y no contesto. El hombre no lo tomo mal y simplemente le sirvió la bebida en una copa sucia.

Hermione miro a su alrededor, en la primera mesa, junto a la ventana, un hombre tan tapado como ella miraba al exterior. En frente, una pareja cuchicheaba en voz baja mirando a su alrededor como si pensara que alguien los estuviera espiando. La tercera mesa mostraba un hombre alto que la miraba de arriba abajo. El hombre estaba oculto detrás de una mascara y con una capa negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Tomaba un líquido verde y espumeante de una de las tantas asquerosas copas del lugar.

Hermione lo observo durante un tiempo indeterminado, sin tocar su bebida, hasta que el hombre termino y se paro. La castaña dejo unas monedas sobre la barra y unos minutos después salio detrás del sospechoso. Lo iba siguiendo hasta que este doblo en una calle sin salida, ella hizo lo mismo pero al doblar no vio a nadie.

- Que es lo que quieres – exigió una voz detrás de ella. Hermione miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás, sonrió para si y no dijo nada – que es lo que quieres y porque me sigues? – repitió el hombre. Hermione solamente se dio vuelta lentamente.

- A ti – dijo antes de sacar su varita y lanzar un imperios sobre el hombre que apenas había reaccionado.

Un cosquilleo se extendió por las manos de la chica mientras sentía el poder de tener a ese hombre en sus manos y de poder hacer con él lo que quisiera. Primero se acerco a él y retiro la manga para observar su antebrazo. Como suponía se trataba de un mortifago, luego retiro la mascara para ver un rostro conocido. Sabía que había visto a ese tipo antes.. trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, no recordaba su nombre pero eso no importaba.

Se quieto su propia mascara y lo miro directo a los ojos.

- Vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, escuchaste bien? – pudo ver en la penumbra del la calle que este asentia mirando el vació y con una expresión neutra en la cara.

Una vez mas, Hermione sonrió para si esa tarde. Todo estaba yendo de acuerdo a planeado.

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo lo escribi escuchando las siguientes canciones, y capaz que si les interesa escucharlas.. son muy buenas todas... Se que no es mucho pero estoy adelantando porque tengo las tardes libres :) espero que les guste... besos

Wish you where here - Pink Floyd  
Stuck on you - Paramore  
No more tears - Ozzy Osborn (Black Zabbath)  
Al vacio - No te va a Gustar  
Ace of Spades - Motorhead  
Beautiful - Moby  
Te quiero tanto - Masacre  
I can barely breath - Manchester Orchestra  
Sacrifice - tatu  
See who I am - Within Temptation  
Yellow - Coldplay  
Don't Panic - Coldplay  
Hang me up to Dry - Cold War Kids


	6. ¿Qué es lo que planeas, Hermione?

**Capitulo 6: ¿Qué es lo que planeas, Hermione?**

Ginny escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, una chica castaña entro a paso lento y pesado. Caminaba hacia la cocina donde se preparo algo fácil para cenar. Ginny ingreso también en la cocina y la observo sin decir una palabra, Hermione noto su presencia, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Comía lentamente, estaba algo cansada desde que había empezado a practicar, no era tan fácil como había creído, pero con su esfuerzo y dedicación había logrado grandiosos cambios. Ginny había notado a Hermione mas erguida, un poco mas flaca pero con algo mas de músculos, cuando la castaña se saco la capa para dejarla ensima de la mesa, al lado de la comida preparada.

- Que es lo que planeas Hermione? – dijo finalmente la pelirroja – estoy cansada, no sabemos nada de ti, ya pareces más un inquilino de esta casa que nuestra amiga, cambiaste, ya casi no te reconocemos. Estamos preocupados y queremos saber que es lo que has estado haciendo, porque no comes con nosotros, porque te vemos cinco minutos al día cuando compartimos el techo contigo, donde te metes. – Hermione seguía callada y comiendo mirando la pared que se encontraba enfrente suyo ignorando olímpicamente a Ginny y su discurso – Escucha, somos amigas, verdad? Estuvimos preocupados por ti, te cuidamos, nos conocemos desde los once años por Merlín! Que es lo que esta sucediendo! Sabemos por las cosas que has pasado y entendemos lo que sientes y… -

- Entiendes lo que siento..? – dijo con voz fría y mirándola al fin – entiendes lo que siento. Entonces sabes que estoy haciendo, entonces entiendo que no puedo estar de brazos cruzados verdad? –

- Hermione, no estarás tratando de enfrentarte a los mortifagos tu sola, verdad? – dijo con algo de miedo Ginny.

- Si entiendes lo que siento Ginny entonces sabes… - solamente contesto la castaña.

- Hermione, si eso estas haciendo, es una locura. – respondió firme la pelirroja.

- Oh.. pero tú me entiendes verdad Ginny? Porque sabes lo que se siente, no? Claro, seguro que lo sabes… si, que te hayas enamorado de tu peor enemigo… si, que no sepas que siente el por ti, que no sepas si esta jugando contigo y tu cuerpo o si de verdad te ama.. oh, claro que lo entiendes, el pelearte con tus mejores amigos por alguien que todavía no sabes si vale la pena, pero luego, sí. Vienen las satisfacciones porque sí! El siente lo mismo que vos, entonces el dolor que causa la indiferencia de tus amigos el lo reemplaza, no? Si.. después… el querer suicidarte… ah seguro que eso también lo entiendes, el quedar embarazada… el perder un hijo.. el perder al amor de tu vida… si.. me entiendes, no? Oh.. espera… no. – y el tono irónico cambio bruscamente a serio – no entiendes nada. No te das idea lo que siento, no sabes por lo que pase. Y sí, puede sonar muy egoísta Ginny, lo se, pero en este momento ya no me importa nada. Me quitaron todo, y yo… yo les voy a quitar todo a ellos, no me importa si muero en esta misión, porque es mi misión… es mi venganza. – y al terminar esto salio de la cocina dejando a una impactada Ginny.

**xoxoxox**

El vestíbulo de la mansión Black se preparaba para la reunión semanal de la Orden del Fénix. Hermione entro en el vestíbulo rápidamente saludo por ensima y con la mirada a los pocos que tenia cerca, ya que la mayoría ya se encontraba en la cocina. Subió las escaleras para una ducha rápida y cambiarse la ropa. Esquivó hábilmente a Molly que estaba lista para un nuevo discurso semanal sobre ella y su estado y todo ese bla bla bla que la tenia bastante cansada ya. Todas las semanas aparecía con uno nuevo y largo, la chica se preguntaba si dedicaba parte de los días a ensayarlo para luego decírselo.

Luego de lo planeado bajó para entrar en la ya empezada reunión, mientras Harry hablaba muy concentradamente sobre unos comportamientos sospechosos de personal del Ministerios, discutían el hecho de que estuvieran bajo un imperius.

- Y pasando a otro tema… Malfoy nos ha dicho que Voldemort esta planeando algo importante para dentro de un par de meses, durante las vacaciones de navidad, es un golpe decisivo… - pero fue interrumpido.

- Que es? – pregunto Ron muy interesado.

- No lo se – fue la franca respuesta de Harry.

- Es que Malfoy no te lo dijo? – pregunto Ginny, mirando de reojo a Hermione como esperando algo que delatara algún sentimiento al escuchar el nombre de su amado, (aunque no era la única que lo hacia) pero la castaña seguía sin expresión alguna mas que concentración completa a la nueva información que ingería de la reunión, y Ginny temía que eso la ayudara en el plan que Hermione llevaba aparte del grupo y que pretendía cumplir ella sola.

Hermione rara vez intervenía en las reuniones, generalmente se la veía callada y miraba fijamente a la persona que hablara o presentara informe. Cada vez que una palabra salía de su boca era para hacer preguntas puntuales que quizás no servían en los informes y eso hacia sospechar a los tres amigos. Pero esta vez hizo un comentario que dejo anonadados a todos.

- Creo que deberíamos cambiar de lugar el Departamento de Misterios – a la frase le siguió un completo silencio en el cual cada uno parecía preguntarse si la chica se había vuelto loca.

- Que? Hermione… como pretendes transportar el Departamento de Misterios completo a otro lugar? Tomaría meses cambiar todo de lugar, quizás un año, y aparte, a que lugar? No hay lugar mas seguro que el Ministerio! – dijo Molly.

- En eso no estoy de acuerdo, Molly – dijo Ojoloco – ya pudieron burlar el Departamento dos veces, una vez más seria pan comido –

- Igualmente, - volvió a hablar Molly – Hermione, que te hace pensar que lo que hará Voldemort tiene que ver con el Departamento de Misterios? –

- Porque lo se. – fue la llana respuesta de la castaña.

- Hermione, hay algo que sepas y que no nos hayas dicho? – pregunto molesto Harry. Si ella quería hacer su plan aparte, si quería investigar aparte, podía, pero no ocultar información tan preciada (y precisa) a la Orden.

Pero Hermione simplemente lo miro y contesto:

- No –

- Es una locura, no podemos más que hacer que redoblar la guardia del Departamento, y esperar más información –

**xoxoxox**

- Hermione tenemos que hablar inmediatamente – dijo Harry luego de despedir a los últimos integrantes de la Orden. Harry pudo ver como Molly paraba la oreja (ya que solía quedarse luego de las reuniones a preparar la cena, ella y el resto de la familia Weasley, eran las únicas noches en las que Hermione comía junto con el resto para que nadie mas que sus compañeros de vivienda supieran su… "situación"), por eso la arrastro escaleras arriba, y pudo escuchar como refunfuñaba por lo bajo la Sra. Weasley.

- No, quizás no te entendamos, quizás tu no tengas ganas de que nos entendamos, quizás no quieras ayuda, aunque la necesites, y ya hicimos todo lo que pudimos, eres tu la que ha querido esta situación y no me dejas mas opción que tomar distancia y tratarte de una manera diferente a la de siempre. Ya no puedo darte los privilegios de siempre, Hermione. Estoy cansado. Si hay algo que sepas y que puede ser muy importante para la Orden es mi deber, OBLIGARTE a que me la cuentes, y si aun así no estas dispuesta a ayudar, voy a tener que empezar a tomar medidas. – Harry mostraba una faceta desconocida para Hermione, igualmente no lo demostró en su rostro. Pero por dentro su superioridad empezaba a fallar. Aun así contesto.

- Medidas como cuales? –

- Como bloquear los cuartos superiores. –

"_Y ese sí que fue un golpe bajo…_" pensó la chica, si Harry decidía hacer eso, su entrada a la sala de entrenamientos seria un problema. Ella era muy buena hechicera, pero Harry había enfrentado cosas mas serias (como el mismísimo Lord Voldemort) como para quedarse atrás, y estaba segura de que no pondría un simple hechizo que se abriera con un alohomora.

- Sí, crees que no tenemos ni una mínima idea de lo que planeas, pero te he visto subir, se que estas allí, no se donde, pero lo sé, no dudes de mi, Hermione, puedo ser muy listo. –

- Lo sé yo también, Harry, es posible que sepa cosas, pero no las he contado porque no las confirme, no se si son verdaderas. Estuve haciendo cosas, trabajando por mi cuenta, pero no hay mucho para contar – Hermione no lo miraba a los ojos, miraba un punto en la pared que se encontraba detrás de Harry, y eso le llamo la atención. Hermione se distinguía por ser una chica directa. Sin muchos temores.

- Que es lo que has averiguado, Hermione? Como? Con que fines? Esta es la ultima oportunidad para que seas sincera conmigo, que me cuentes UN POCO de lo que has estado haciendo, para que me pidas ayuda, para ayudarte. No soporto verte así, ni yo, ni Ron, ni Ginny. Y estoy seguro de que Malfoy tampoco le hubiese gustado verte así –

Otro golpe bajo, Harry estaba especialmente cruel. Hermione le dirigió una mirada filosa.

- Harry, he dicho muchas cosas, he dejado en claro como me siento, lo que perdí. Pero me canse de hacerme la victima. De llorar y dejarme pisotear. Voy a pelear por lo que es mío. Draco estaría orgulloso de mí. Estoy segura. De ahora en más tratare de ser mas… abierta? Tratare de decir la información que pueda… - dijo esto ultimo mirando a los directos ojos verdes de Harry.

- Muy bien, como quieras, pero sabes que si necesitas algo… no estas sola. Tienes a mucha gente alrededor… - sin mas, dio media vuelta y se alejo escaleras abajo. Hermione lo miro irse.

"_Y estoy seguro de que Malfoy tampoco le hubiese gustado verte así"_ le dolió haber escuchado en eso. En esas últimas semanas había pensado en nada más que en la venganza, en esforzarse, en exprimirse al máximo. Sin pensar en Draco, sin pensar en sus amigos. Estaba algo arrepentida, pero ya había tomado su decisión. Pero esa frase de Harry no se esfumaría de su mente tan fácil ni rápidamente.

* * *

Perdonenme por la tardanza. No me odien, dejen sus comentarios n.n


	7. Momento de Actuar

**Capitulo 7: Momento de actuar**

Estaba realmente cansado de todo esto. Ya había hablado miles de veces con su padre, le había dicho que había algo extraño en Kour pero el simplemente no le había hecho caso. Y eso le molestaba.

Alguien estaba espiando las reuniones secundarias de los Mortifagos, y eso le molestaba bastante. Esta bien, él era un espía, sí, pero el tenia una razón importante para serlo, otros no debían. Después de todo, el consideraba una traición serlo. No permitiría una fuga más de información que la de él.

Kour caminaba por un bosque perdido en Gran Bretaña. Se había empeñado en seguirlo.

No había sido demasiado difícil. Ese idota siempre había sido un neandertal con poco cerebro. Su función entre los mortifagos era actuar como un atacante, seguir órdenes de otros mortifagos, nunca del mismísimo Voldemort. No era lo suficiente importante. Seguirlo había sido sencillo, ni siquiera sabia aparecerse, y había viajado en escoba, algo bastante estupido. Siempre se había preguntado como hacia para trabajar en el Ministerio. Su duda quedo resuelta cuando le dijeron que trabaja matando criaturas. Obviamente se lo "valoraba" por su fuerza bruta. Su fuerte nunca había sido el "pensar".

Pero dejando de lado un poco la estupidez del mandril al cual se había decidido a seguir, Draco se encontraba algo cansado y estaba empezando a creer que su padre tenía razón al no darle tanta importancia al comportamiento extraño de Kour, ya que, después de todo, estaba un poco paranoico con la idea de los espías. Sentía que lo veía en todos lados.

Una vez más se recrimino el estar perdiendo su tiempo. Hacia varios meses que venia planeando y planeando. Faltaba poco para su reencuentro. Era estupido, pero le pediría a Potter que lo dejara participar en una de las malditas reuniones de la Orden. Le costaría convencer al cara rajada, pero ya no soportaba más. Tenia que tener una charla con Hermione. Las cosas estaba demasiado complicadas y sospechaba de que el Lord no fuera tan ingenuo como el creía. Cada día lo pensaba más y más y se daba cuenta de que había sido muy imprudente. Como se le ocurrió pensar que El Innombrable no se daría cuenta de que él, Draco Malfoy, alguien tan allegado entre sus servidores estaba jugando a dos puntas? Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, debía seguir hacia delante. Algo le decía también, que le quedaba poco tiempo. No solo a él, si no a toda la situación, Voldemort estaba cansado de estar escondido y planeaba tomar control del Ministerio. Este plan estaba siendo desarrollado por tres personas dentro del grupo. El Lord, Snape y su propio Padre. Había intentado sacar algo de información pero su Padre no había soltado palabra. Eso lo disgustaba y agregaba un punto mas a su lista de cosas pendientes para arreglar con él, justo debajo de: "_matar a mi hijo e intentar asesinar a Hermione_".

Cada vez que recordaba lo que Potter le había dicho aquella tarde, su mente se nublaba de furia y odio. Quería matar. Se sentía inútil. Inútil por no saberlo, inútil, por no estar ahí para evitarlo, inútil por no estar con Hermione cuando ella mas lo necesito. Seguramente lo odiaba, y no deseaba volver a estar con el.

El solo pensar que ella no querría volver a abrazarlo, acariciarlo… darle un beso, lo volvía loco. Lo trastornaba y generalmente algo terminaba roto. Ya sea un objeto como un cráneo. Y Crabbe ya había ligado varios de sus ataques de furia.

De repente, sus pensamientos pararon, al igual que Kour. Este se hallaba en un pequeño claro, delante de una figura. Esta era alta, flaca. No mostraba nada más que una capa negra desde una capucha hasta la punta de los pies. Una blanca mascara tapaba su rostro. No dejaba nada a la vista.

Kour le dio a la figura unos papeles que fueron tomados con rapidez. Draco prestaba atención, entonces técnicamente Kour no era un espía por voluntad propia. Estaba bajo un Imperius. Como había sido tan idiota y no darse cuenta? Hizo falta ver la varia de la figura que movía a Kour como si fuera una marioneta? Mil veces estupido. Estaba a punto de salir de las sombras para conseguir un par de respuestas cuando la figura hablo. Y su pecho se congelo, su corazón paró.

- Eso es todo? – una suave, hermosa y melodiosa voz salio por la ranura de la mascara. Draco dejo de respirar por algunos segundos. Esa voz…

- Si – respondió sumisamente Kour.

- Nada mas? – la figura, ella, parecía molesta, disgustada, decepcionada – Bueno, supongo que para algo servirá, aun no has logrado saber cual es el plan secreto del Innombrable, verdad? – pregunto como si ya supiera la respuesta que fue un…

- No – Ella realizo un chasquido con la boca para expresar su disgusto y Draco sintió que moría.

- Bueno, no importa, que es lo que sabes de Draco Malfoy? – un dejo de tristeza se noto en la voz. Solamente alguien que hablara de la misma forma fría y despreciable que Draco habría notado esa pequeña muestra de sentimiento.

- No mucho, oí de un grupo de compañeros que andaba realizando misiones para el Lord, pero que estas eran secretas, no más que eso. –

- Muy bien… - dijo algo decepcionada la figura. - Ya puedes irte. –

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir o moverse, la figura desapareció. Y Draco cayó en la cuenta de que él no era el único que estaba tomando cartas en el asunto.

Y eso no le gusto _nada_.

**xoxoxox**

Volvió a mirar su reloj, ya había pasado cinco minutos de la hora que acababa de acordar con el idiota de Potter. Tanto tenia que hacer?! Justo cuando creyó que el mismo lo iría a buscar de alguna manera… un sonido fuerte lo sobresalto detrás de él, y saco su varita rápidamente dándose vuelta, preparado para un golpe. Estupido, era obvio, nadie sabia donde estaba él, y el único que lo sabría era Potter, ergo, era él. Se estaba volviendo un Gryffindor cualquiera!

- Ya era hora – le dijo con un gruñido, mientras Potter se arreglaba la túnica y lo miraba extrañado.

- Que eso tan urgente, Malfoy? Estaba ocupado, por eso llegue tarde – le respondió algo molesto Harry.

- Que qué es eso tan urgente? – siseo con odio – Pensé que Hermione no estaba haciendo nada importante para la Orden, Potter, habíamos quedado en no ponerla en peligro. Por eso, me gustaría saber cual es _tu_ concepto de peligro. – Estaba furioso. Harry mostró enojo y confusión.

- De que mierda me estas hablando, Malfoy?! Yo no le mande a hacer nada Hermione, es mas, ella esta ahora mismo en un lugar seguro – "_oh, ya se por donde viene esto_" pensó Draco.

- Entonces no sabes nada? – pregunto suspicaz Draco.

- Nada de que?! Lo único que te puedo decir de Hermione – escucho cierto dejo de amargura al decir el nombre de ella – es que esta distante, se encierra todo el día, no hace nada. Creo que esta trabajando por su parte, Malfoy, ya no sabemos como tratarla, es mas, estaba pensando en tener una reunión solo contigo para ver en que me podrías ayudar. Estoy preocupado, y no soy el único, todos lo estamos. Tenemos miedo de que un paso en falso de ella se convierta en una tragedia, pero ni siquiera tenemos una mínima idea de lo que ella piensa hacer. – termino Harry frustrado.

- Potter, enciérrala, no la dejes salir, sácale la varita, cualquier cosa, pero que no siga haciendo lo que hace –

Harry lo miro fijamente.

- Tu lo sabes – dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes – sabes que es lo que planea, y por tu aspecto, te enteraste hace poco – dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

Draco tenía el pelo desarreglado, la túnica hecha un desastre. Profundas ojeras… Era obvio. Draco solo lo miro y no dijo nada.

- Te exijo que me lo digas, Malfoy – dijo en voz tranquila pero demandante Harry.

- No – respondió el chico – no te diré nada, Potter, si ella no te lo dijo es porque algo planea, y quiero ser yo el que lo descubra. Me voy a encargar de espiarla. Tu sigue ocupándote de lo del Innombrable, que por cierto me llego cierta información… Parece que planea tomar el Ministerio, Potter, esta cansado de estar ocultándose. Por eso, me encargaría de hablar con el Ministro, y todo lo que lo rodea, creo que tienen infiltrados. – Y sin más Draco se desapareció, dejando a Harry con mucha información ensima, la cual procesaba con mucha preocupación.

**xoxoxox**

Estaba cansada de no saber nada de él. Resulto ser que al inútil al que había embrujado, no era tan importante. Con suerte veía a Draco, no tenia ni idea, y tampoco mucha información. Tendría que adelantar un paso más. Ya sabia cual seria ese paso. Era arriesgado pero su cuerpo, su mente y sus ganas estaba empezando a fallar, necesitaba aire, respirar, necesitaba a Draco.

**xoxoxox**

Una vez mas, estaba frente a esa masa muscular con poco inteligencia y fácil de manejar, esta vez hablo con desgana:

- Bueno, tengo una nueva misión para ti, quiero que me informes sobre cuales son los mortifagos de mayor rango que tu. Que tengan mas información que la que vos tienes. Algo mejor. – le dijo con crudeza – algo que sirva, no tu. –

Kour solo la miraba con la vista perdida y asintió.

- Una lista, me traerás una lista, y los espiaras sin que ellos lo sepan, quiero que me digas sus rutinas, las cosas que hacen, si tienen familia, donde viven. Todo. No quiero saber sobre Snape, u algún otro rango tan alto, te descrubirían. Solo limitate a los que podrían llegar a tener mas información que vos, esta bien? – nuevamente Kour asintió – Muy bien, trata de no ser descubierto y compórtate. Quiero todo esto para la semana que viene cuando te vuelva a ver, lo has entendido? –

Kour se quedo callado y mirando la nada, asintió una vez mas, pero a penas logro hacerlo cuando sus ojos parecían volver a tener vida y la miraron con extrañeza. Hermione pudo sentir como el Imperius fallaba y lo volvió a hacer rápidamente. Entre mas rápido se sacara a este imbesil de ensima mejor, se estaba volviendo inmune al hechizo y no podía corre riesgos.

Sintió un ruido justo detrás de ella, cerca de unos arbustos, y se dio vuelta velozmente. Nada. "_Debió haber sido mi imaginación_" pensó la chica. Luego de volver a repetirle a Kour lo que debía hacer se desapareció.

**xoxoxox**

Así que estaba planeando llegar a rangos mas altos. Estaba completamente loca de remate. No pensaba y se estaba empezando a preocupar enserio.

Él también tendría que empezar a actuar rápido en todo esto, Tenia que encargarse de Kour, de Hermione y de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasado. Por eso mismo se dedicó a seguir a Kour y mas de una lo salvo de ser descubierto por otros mortifagos… Si alguien llegara a enterarse.. el era hombre muerto, pero por Hermione, haría cualquier cosa.

**xoxoxox**

- Estoy preocupado, Lucius… - una siseante y aterciopelada voz sonó en la habitación. Lucius miro al Lord con firmeza. – Alguien entre nuestras filas me esta siendo infiel, todavía no se muy bien quien, pero tenemos que hacer algo. –

- Si mi Lord, lo que usted disponga – Respondió el rubio.

- Ya se que haremos, Lucius, una semana antes de nuestro gran golpe. Daremos una pista falsa entre los nuestros, estoy convencido de que el que me esta delatando es alguien muy cercano a mi, por eso lo haremos entre solamente cinco mortifagos. Solo espero que no sea quien yo creo, Lucius, pero que seria una gran decepción para todos. Especialmente para ti. –

Lucius agacho la cabeza.

- Si, señor. –

**xoxoxox**

Estaba preocupado, no eran buenas noticias. El tampoco era estupido y sabia de quien se trataba.

- Esto no es nada bueno, Narcissa – le dijo a su esposa, la cual se encontraba sentada en un sillón.

La mujer de finos rasgos y enorme belleza miraba preocupadamente a su esposo.

- Hablaba de Draco, estoy seguro, yo también creo que el esta haciendo esto, no me queda muy claro porque, pero debemos hacer algo lo antes posible. Y creo que se mas o menos qué haremos. En la cena de esta noche.-

Un par de horas mas tarde, los tres Malfoys se encontraba cenando en silencio en un gran comedor decorado de manera pulcra, un muy buen gusto.

Draco comía concentradamente, se podía ver que estaba pensando en algo muy importante, al parecer.

- Hijo – dijo con voz grave y seria Lucius, Draco lo miro – Nos hemos enterado de que hay un espía entre las filas del Señor Oscuro. Me encomendó un plan para desenmascarar al que le esta siendo infiel. –

Y Draco creyó que se atragantaria con la carne que en ese momento estaba masticando. Pero lo disimulo muy bien.

- A si? – pregunto como si no fuera muy importante – pobre el que sea… y que planea? – pregunto al pasar, solo por _curiosidad_.

- No puedo decírtelo – le contesto seriamente su padre, esto no le gustaba nada, el Lord ya sabia que era el, solo que lo quería confirmar, estaba en serio problemas, tenia que hacer algo lo antes posible.

- Y porque no? – pregunto calmadamente.

- Porque es algo muy secreto e importante. Solo te puedo decir que sucederá poco antes del gran golpe. - Lucius estaba arriesgando muchísimo, lo sabia, pero había cosas que no podía permitir.

"_Él también lo sabe_" Pensó Draco, por un momento sintió una mezcla de algo parecido al cariño con vergüenza. Su padre sabia que el era el espía, pero trataba de ayudarlo. Vergüenza porque su padre había luchado toda su vida para poder llegar hasta donde estaba, que su hijo le fuera, de alguna manera, infiel lo hacia sentirse mal. Pero Hermione estaba primero. Y cariño, porque a pesar de eso su padre, su madre… su familia, estaba preocupado por él.

**xoxoxox**

Hermione entro en la casa una vez para encontrarse de frente con Harry. Este la miraba fijamente, con sus ojos verdes. Ella lo miro con impaciencia.

- Si? – pregunto sabiendo lo que seguramente vendría a continuación.

Harry no contesto, solamente la miraba. Se tomo tu tiempo antes de dirigirle la palabra.

- Estas infiltrándote entre los mortifagos – no era una pregunta. Era una _afirmación_.

Mal augurio para Hermione, que lo miro disimulando su asombro muy bien. Ella tampoco contesto enseguida. Contestar con la verdad? Para que?

- No – dijo, y siguió caminado, pasándolo. Cuando estaba por pasar a su lado una mano la agarro fuerte por el codo.

- No entiendes, verdad? Que vas a hacer ahora? Dices que no quieres ponerte en victima, pero eso es lo que haces, te haces la pobrecita que tiene que actuar sola, porque nadie es capaz de entenderla, te haces la incomprendida, y actúas sin pensar. Eres patética, Hermione. Todos están esforzándose, porque queremos lo mismo que tu, también estamos mal por lo que te hicieron, eres como mi hermana. No soporto todo esto, te amenaze, te rogué, te di discursos como si fuera tu papa, y trate de hacer que entraras en razón. Pero nada funciono. Estarás contenta con lo que has logrado. Trabajar por tu cuenta nos trajo problemas a nosotros. Voldemort sabe que hay alguien infiltrado. Me lo dijo Malfoy, y adivina que, creen que es él. Todo porque vos solo queres beneficiarte a ti misma. Ya no te importa nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera Draco. Espero que pienses en todo lo que te estoy diciendo Hermione, y empieces a cooperar de una puta vez -


	8. Realidad

**Capitulo 8: Realidad**

"_Trabajar por tu cuenta nos trajo problemas a nosotros. Voldemort sabe que hay alguien infiltrado. Me lo dijo Malfoy, y adivina que, creen que es él. Todo porque vos solo queres beneficiarte a ti misma. Ya no te importa nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera Draco…"_

Nada ni nadie. Nunca se había sentido tan insultada y tan enojada. Podía notar sus ojos arder, sentir las lagrimas salir y correr. Que mierda sabia él? Que mierda sabían todos? Era demasiado injusto. La creían una maldita malcriada. Que acaso nadie entendía que hacia todo eso por Draco?! Por ellos! Estaba ciega de ira, y cuando logro entrar a su habitación y cerro la puerta de un portazo, una luz roja golpeo su placard haciéndolo estallar. Estaba furiosa. Con ellos y consigo misma. Nada le salía como quería. Porque sus errores tenían que repercutir siempre en alguien mas? Porque siempre en Él? Porque en Draco? Porque no en ella?

Sabia, muy en el fondo, que Harry tenia la razón, pero se sentía tan orgullosa e incapaz de admitirlo abiertamente… Sentía que tenía que hacer algo, actuar rápidamente. Antes de que algo peor suceda. Como ayudar a Draco y sacarlo del lío en el que lo había metido? Todo en su cabeza era un caos, no sabia que paso dar sin temer lo peor. No sabía a quien recurrir. No tenia forma de descargarse y todo porque ella lo quiso así. Ella lo busco, había querido aislarse de los seres queridos. Se había encargado de alejarlos de ella y estar sola. Y tenían razón, ella no podía hacerlo sola. No podía hacer nada sola. Todos esos meses trabajando aparte como si todos fueran enemigos y ella la única "buena". Que imbecil! Pero había tomado una nueva decisión. Bueno, parecía que en realidad lo que había hecho no había sido una buena opción, era mejor tragarse todo y ver si podía remediar todo el daño que ella misma se había encargado de armar.

**xoxoxox**

- Necesito que hablemos – el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, mientras miraba el suelo, apretando fuertemente sus puños. Sabia lo que significaba lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero no tenia opción. Harry, muy sorprendido la miro, las tres personas que se encontraban en la cocina miraron a Hermione como si se tratara de un inferi. El morocho se paro, dejando atrás a Ron y Ginny. Ambos amigos salieron de la cocina. Harry siguió a Hermione por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación poco frecuentada por los habitantes de la casa.

Un silencio se produjo entre ambos. Hermione le daba la espalda buscando una forma de empezar la conversación. Hacia un día y medio que planeaba cada letra, cada palabra para hablar y pedir por fin unas merecidas disculpas. Pero parecía que todo su discurso se había ido al diablo. Era peor que estar frente a un examen. Gracias a Merlín, Harry decidió hablar por ella:

- Supongo que los dos sabemos porque me llamaste, creo que a pesar de todo no cambiaste tanto Hermione, siempre fuiste terca y autosuficiente. El hecho de haber sufrido por tanto solo logro que esas cualidades (y al mismo tiempo defectos) se autodefinieran más… haciendo que te alejaras de nosotros. Al mismo tiempo, tuvimos que habernos dado cuenta de que algo así suce… -

- No – fue interrumpido – no es así en realidad.. no tuvieron que haberse dado cuenta de nada. Lo único que falta es que termine siendo de alguna manera u otra su culpa. Desde el comienzo, siempre busque alguna forma de martirizarme. Hacerme la pobrecita, como tu bien dijiste. Nunca deje que alguien me ayudara. Cegada por el dolor. Que a veces yo misma me buscaba. Esta bien y esta mal al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que pasar todo lo que esta pasando para que por fin yo cayera de una buena vez, y me chocara de lleno con todo lo que había logrado. Estuve trabajando por mi cuenta, es verdad. Puse un imperius en un mortifago de muy bajo rango, estuve estudiando hechizos oscuros. Estuve estudiando defensa de cuerpo a cuerpo… –

A esta altura Harry se encontraba bastante sorprendido, había pensado que Hermione había estado haciendo cosas por su cuenta pero no de manera tan.. avanzada.

- Encontré una sala, acá en la casa, donde hay una tarima, libros, armas… de práctica. Esta escondida. Se lo que me vas a decir, meterme en semejante enrollo yo sola… es verdad, como siempre lo que dices tiene algo de lógica… -

Hermione no lloraba, estaba mirando por una ventana, dándole la espalda, sin atreverse todavía a ver a lo que alguna vez había sido una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, que en realidad, seguía siendo una de las personas mas importantes en su vida.

- No, para serte sincero, no se muy bien que decirte Hermione, como muchas otras veces me has dejado pensando y sin palabras, nunca pensé que lo tuyo había ido tan lejos. No se si verlo como algo bueno o malo. No digo que este excelente, pero seguramente lograremos sacar algún provecho… - Hermione dio por fin la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con esos calidos ojos color esmeralda. El chico dio un paso hacia delante, y la abrazo.

Era la primera vez en meses que Hermione sentía el calor de otro humano. Un abrazo un cariño, una demostración de amor. Y en ese momento se dio cuento de cuanto extrañaba en verdad a Draco. Cuanto lo necesitaba, cuanto quería volver a tenerlo a su lado. Y lo volvería a tener. Pero no lo haría de la manera que había pensado primeramente. No, esta vez lo haría de la mano de sus amigos. Estaban frente a una guerra y había sido muy imprudente de su parte solo hacer una separación más. Por su culpa ahora muchas personas estaban en peligro, y era momento de ponerse a remediar el daño causado.

**xoxoxox**

- Malfoy, creo que es momento de cambiar radicalmente de planes. – Draco estaba apoyado contra la manchada pared de la casa muggle abandonada en medio de Londres mientras Harry caminaba en círculos. Lo que en realidad pasaba es que a Draco no le importaba nada de lo que Potter estuviera a punto de decir a menos que esto incluyera a Hermione, lo cual.. fue así.

- Por fin logre que Hermione entrara en razón – y Draco, medio sorprendido, se paro recto – lo que estuvo haciendo… bueno, ella me pidió que no te diera detalles, para que tu no te preocuparas. En lo cual estoy de acuerdo. – Draco sintió ira por dentro, pero se callo esperando escuchar el resto antes de empezar a quejarse – el hecho es que me dijiste de que Voldemort cree que eres tu el espía, lo cual no es muy errado que digamos, pero la cuestión seria saber cual será la "prueba" – haciendo gestos con sus manos - a la cual te someterá. Quizás una falsa pista, es lo más probable y lo más fácil que haría saltar la ficha al espía. Por eso, de ahora en mas… cada información que te de, nos la dirás a nosotros. Y trataremos de descubrí que se puede hacer, estas de acuerdo? –

- Aunque no lo estuviera, decirlo no serviría de nada Potter, después de todo tu eres el jefe… para variar – dijo con antipatía.

- Siempre tan amistoso, Malfoy, por eso, como ya dije, me dirás cada información que te de. Si llegara a darte una pista falsa, para no poner en riesgo vidas, seremos cautelosos, y trataremos de no llamar la atención. En cuanto al ministro… sabemos que hay uno o dos mortifagos siguiéndolo día y noche, al mismo tiempo, nosotros seguimos a estos, viendo que es lo que en realidad buscan, lo cual supongo, vos nos aclararas pronto, aunque ya sabemos que tiene algo que ver con tomar el ministerio y… -

- Si si, siempre un poco de la misma mierda cada vez que nos vemos Potter, para serte sincero, ya me la se de memoria, y estoy esperando información sobre algo que me interese mas… - dijo con un dejo de rencor. Harry lo miro con molestia por ser interrumpido.

- Bueno, si lo que quieres es saber sobre Hermione… esta mejor, esta cooperando, nos dio toda la información que había logrado recaudar, no es mucho en realidad, pero algo es algo, esta mas sociable y trata de reparar el daño que estuvo haciendo entre nuestra amistad… el otro día hizo la cena.. –

Mientras Harry hablaba Draco lo miraba con la envidia oculta entre sus grises ojos… La mujer de sus sueños estaba allí nomás, a pocos kilómetros lejos de él… Daría cualquier cosa por poder estar con ella tan solo unos minutos y poder decirle cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto la necesitaba. Estaba seguro de que ella se sentía igual, lo podía percibir. Se pudo dar cuenta las pocas veces que la espió mientras ella tenia sus pequeñas reuniones con Kour.

Si todo salía bien, dentro de poco tiempo podría verla y abrazarla… Poder volver a besarla.


End file.
